


Double Take

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a seen in the outtakes for ST2009 where Spock Prime walks right by Sarek, who does a double take, then shakes his head. No, it couldn't be… Which means this contains no spoilers unless you haven't seen ST2009. Don't own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

"Since my customary greeting would be self-serving, I shall simply wish you, good luck," with that Spock saluted himself. The younger Spock watched with some awe as the much older man turned and looked around the shuttle bay. So many familiar faces, so little time. He saw and smiled fondly as Uhura came into view. A lump jumped up as he saw Christopher Pike, his dear friend Chris. Chekov, Scotty and Sulu were all there too, and was that Christine?

Many of those he now saw had been dead for years. Bones stood arguing with Jim about something, his recklessness, or Spock's ancestry probably. All these dear friends, many dead years past, now stood and swarmed past him. The only one who wasn't here was his wife, Saavik, and she was now beyond his reach.

Then, he saw him, his father, Sarek. Spock was half-Vulcan, and his human side sometimes got the best of him. Jim would appreciate this. Spock stood up straight, and walked right past his father. For his part, Sarek stopped, confused. He looked at the elderly Vulcan walking past him, and shook his head. No, it couldn't possibly be… He returned to his conversation but continued to watch the retreating figure.

Sarek could not get the image of the much older man out of his mind. He finally excused himself from his conversation and followed him. As the other Vulcan stopped, waiting for a turbolift, Sarek called out his name, "Spock?"

Sarek watched as the man stood up even straighter than he was. He turned to face his father, and the two looked across the chasm of time and pain. Sarek studied this much older version of himself and wondered what happened between them to cause so much pain. Spock said nothing. "Father," the word finally came from his lips. It was like he hadn't uttered it many long years. Studying his son, Sarek realized that this man's father had probably been many years dead.

"Did you marry, have children?" Sarek finally asked.

Spock studied this other Sarek, he should know, "Yes, I married a young woman who was also half Vulcan. I left her and our three sons and two daughters behind."

Sarek knew that loss, Amanda's loss was also recent. Spock would never see the wife he knew again. Sarek quirked his eyebrows, maybe he could get to know this man who was his son, "Maybe we could go have a drink?"

A Vulcan's metabolism doesn't digest alcohol the same way a human's does. In fact, chocolate is what makes them drunk. They managed to find enough chocolate filled drinks that night to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, where do I get the chocolate drunk Vulcans? Again, the Voyage Home. In the book Kirk gets change for the bus at a local convenience store. "What does it mean, exact change?" Spock asked. Kirk shrugged. So, Kirk buys a couple of candy bars and gives one to Spock. After Spock begins some rather tipsy behavior, ending with his dip in tank with a couple of humpback whales, Kirk asks him if he's drunk! And Spock confesses what chocolate does to Vulcans. It's only in the book, the chocolate thing, but it fit in with the whole movie.


End file.
